


The Invitation

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Aunt Kara, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: Lena gets a birthday party invitation she can't refuse.





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tumblr post](https://murdershegoat.tumblr.com/post/187744204680/loving-women-is-rad-tinatinabrown)
> 
> this tumblr post
> 
> idk what's happening either, you guys.

Lena sees the email printed out and lying on her desk. Which is strange, because if it’s anything important Jess usually just emails it to her.

“What’s this?” she asks as her assistant walks in with a pile of papers in her arm.

“That,” Jess laughs, “is a letter on behalf of your youngest fan.”

_Dear Ms. Luthor,_   
  


_On the off chance that you actually see this, I just want to say thank you. My almost two-year-old niece is - for some unknowable reason - obsessed with your alien amnesty support ads on TV, and even more obsessed with the LCorp billboards all over town with your face on them. Whilst most families are forced to watch Peppa Pig or Baby Shark or whatever other god awful children’s entertainment the devil has gifted us, I get the pure pleasure of listening to your charming voice and seeing your lovely face on a constant loop._   
  


_This is where things get weird. My sister and her wife have asked little Jamie what she wants her party theme to be this year. This decision has led to what I believe is the first ever “Science Wena” themed birthday party. The party is in two weeks time, and I’m struggling to find a good, age appropriate, Lena themed gift for a two year old. I thought maybe - just maybe - if I could manage to get Wena herself to show up, I’d be the best aunty ever._   
  


_Consider this a formal invitation. Perks of attendance include cake made by me, party hats, and as many drinks as you need and/or want. Again, I know this is a long shot, but I thought I’d try anyway, in the hopes you find this absolutely hilarious and not at all weird. I’ll also attach a photo of the birthday girl herself, in the hopes that you take pity on this small, strange child._   
  


_Yours,  
Kara Danvers_

The girl in the photo is too adorable for her own good, with big brown eyes and dimples that Lena just _knows _get her whatever she wants. There’s a woman in the photo with her, a gorgeous blonde with glasses and eyes bluer than the sky. She wonders if this is Kara Danvers, or if it’s one of Jamie’s moms. Either way, the family is dangerously photogenic, looking more like Stock Images than an actual family.

It takes Lena absolutely no time to make her decision.

“Jess,” she sighs. “Clear my schedule for twenty-third. There’s a birthday party I need to attend.”

///

She can hear the noise from the street, and she regrets every decision that has led up to this point. She finds the correct house - with balloons haphazardly taped to the front gate - and takes a deep breath as she walks up the front path and juggles the large present she holds, before knocking on the door.

A short woman with light brown skin and dimples that match Jamie’s answers the door and gasps.

“Holy shit.”

“Hello,” Lena says with an easy charm. “Is Kara Danvers here?” The woman yells out for Kara to come to the door, and almost instantly the woman from the photo appears. She’s wearing an ill-fitted suit, with her hair in pigtails, a party hat resting on her forehead like a unicorn horn, and her glasses slightly askew. She smiles so brightly, so genuinely, that Lena thinks she might be blinded if she looks at her for too long.

“You came!” she exclaims. “I’m Kara.” She holds out her hand, and Lena shakes it, reveling in her soft her hands are, and how beautiful she is.

“After that email, I couldn’t stay away.”

“Jamie is gonna _love _this!” Kara takes her by the hand, and leads her through the small, charming house. Lena catches glimpses of family photos that adorn the walls, feeling an odd sense of yearning she’s seldom felt before.

She gasps as she sees the main party space. Every inch is covered with copies of her various billboards. A life-sized cardboard cut out of her in a suit stands beside the snack table, and a birthday cake with a still from her ad sits in the middle of the table. The adults - all wearing suits, clearly the dress code - gawk at her as she walks in, and she has to laugh as she watches about a dozen toddlers run around, some in tiny suits, others in lab coats and over-sized safety goggles.

“Jamie-bear, come here, I have a surprise for you!” Kara hoists the two year old onto her hip, and she comes face to face with Lena Luthor in the flesh.

And as it turns out, Jamie doesn’t love it.

Lena assumes she’s overwhelmed with this new revelation. She stares at Lena for a few moments, before promptly bursting into tears. Kara tries to calm her down.

“No, baby, don’t cry! It’s Lena, like from the TV! She came to say happy birthday!”

“Um. Happy birthday, Jamie,” Lena says cordially, and she blushes when she sees Kara suppress a laugh. “I brought you a birthday present. Would you like to see what it is?”

Jamie takes a deep, shuddering breath that wracks her tiny body, and nods as she wipes away the tears streaming down her chubby cheeks. Lena kneels on the ground, despite its apparent toddler-induced stickiness and the fact the dress she’s wearing costs a fortune. Kara kneels on one knee beside her, Jamie sitting on her thigh.

Lena carefully undoes the wrapping she had watched Jess slave over, and smiles as she listens to Kara’s running commentary of ‘wow! What’s Lena doing for you? I wonder what she bought you, baby?’

The little girl offers her a smile when she sees the Science for Toddlers Kit Lena holds, filled with plastic beakers and a tiny microscope and non-toxic bits and pieces that promise to be a lot of fun and a lot of mess. Lena had commissioned it from Hasbro just a couple of weeks earlier; the first of its kind, and something that is ready to be mass-produced and released in time for the Christmas rush. All because this cute little girl and her beautiful aunt.

Lena retreats to the snack table after that, posing for pictures with some of the adults, politely engaging with them when they try and talk to her about politics, accepting a glass of the sweetest juice she’s had in a decade. And all the while, she can’t take her eyes off of Kara, who runs around with the kids, with seemingly infinite energy. At one point she takes off her suit jacket and Lena ogles at the impressive width of her muscly arms, straining against the short sleeved white shirt she’s wearing. After a while, she comes bounding over to Lena, who’s instantly reminded of Jess’s labrador, and for the dozenth time that day, finds herself smiling because of this wonderful woman. Lena tells her she has to leave, and Kara offers to walk her to the door.

They’re alone on the front porch, and Lena feels Kara’s gaze on her, as though she’s looking straight into her soul or something. Something tells her, something guttural and inherent, that Kara is going to be in her life for a long time.

“I’m really so grateful you decided to come,” Kara says softly. “I’m sorry Jamie cried.”

“Don’t apologize,” Lena laughs. “I’m used to not living up to people’s expectations.”

“Well you certainly lived up to mine. I owe you about a thousand drinks. And some birthday cake.”

Lena feels brave. She’s not sure why, maybe it’s something about seeing her face plastered all around her, or the way she’s held her own all afternoon with a bunch of skeptical adults, or how she wasn’t even fazed when a toddler cried _literally _because of her face. Whatever the reason, she feels stupidly courageous.

“How about instead of the cake, you take me out to dinner? You choose the place.”

Kara nods her head desperately fast. “I’d love to. Tomorrow night?”

Lena smiles. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always im on tumblr @murdershegoat and twitter @lhknox2


End file.
